


Desperado: The American Outlaw

by ReyloRobyn2011, Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a bit extra, Ben is weird, Crack, Crack and Smut, Devoted Reylo, Did we mention Ben is an idiot?, Embarrassment, Emo Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Flashing, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Nudity, Redeemed Ben Solo, Skywalker Family Feels, Smut, angry rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Working with Skywalker Production Company was a dream come true for Rey.But she never expected was, what was to come. She was ready with her costume and makeup on and waiting for the shoot to start. Everything was ready and perfect, well, until Ben Solo walked in and ruined it all.This Fic was inspired by Adam's Snickers Commercial. :')))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Adam Driver and his hilarious Snickers commercial. Shwtlee and I wanted to do something a little different than just a Western AU. Enjoy our Modern Actors AU, where Ben and Rey are co-stars for a western inspired Super Bowl commercial.

 

It was the best day of Rey’s life when renowned film director, Luke Skywalker, walked into their classroom as a celebrity guest lecturer.

 

After the class, he hung out with few of the aspiring actors. He was kind and patiently answered all of their questions and gave them valuable life tips to survive in the industry. Rey hit it off quite well with Luke and was totally over the moon when he asked her if she would be interested in working for him.

 

A week later she got a call from Skywalker Production Company inquiring if she would be interested in a part for a commercial directed by Luke Skywalker himself.  She couldn't say yes fast enough!

 

Rey secretly wondered why someone like Skywalker would be directing a TV commercial? But when she found out it was going to be featured at halftime during the Superbowl it all made sense.

 

She went to the studio for her initial screen test although Luke informed her it was only a formality as she was already selected. She signed the contract and was told it was a commercial for a brand of candy. She also learned from a very tired looking production manager that the star of the commercial didn't bother to show up for the initial meet. When she later found out it was none other than Ben Solo, Skywalker’s own nephew and industry bad boy, it made sense.

 

As new as she was to the scene Rey still knew about Solo’s antics. He was as arrogant as he was tall but still she grudgingly admitted he was talented.

 

Rey, just like anyone else in the industry, was curious about the Skywalkers. They were considered royalty after all. She didn't bother with the very public family drama, but she studied their careers especially because her grandfather had been such a big part of their lives. He had been a mentor to the Skywalker Twins. Rey never knew the man, he died before she was even born, and he’d never been particularly close to Rey’s mother. But that just made her more interested in the family, maybe because she never really had one of her own. 

 

Rey worked so hard to be here and it wasn't easy; moving and starting from scratch. She still thanks her stars that she ran into Finn, and through Finn, met Poe. She didn't know what she would have done if it wasn't for them. Ever since she got here, Rey always found a way to meet the right people and be in the right places. She thought luck had finally decided to smile on her.

 

When she walked onto the set that morning, she felt happy, bright and positive. This could be a great opportunity for her as she needed the exposure. So far she had only worked in a few indie movies, and had minor roles in a couple of big productions. Working with Skywalker Production Company could open up many possibilities for her.

Rey never expected was what was to come. She was ready with her costume and makeup on and waiting for the shoot to start. Everything was ready and perfect, well, until Ben Solo walked in and ruined it all.

 

***

 

Ben woke up that morning thinking it would be just another day, just another job, just another moment of this meaningless existence. His days had literally begun to blending into each other.

 

He pushed himself up and sat on the bed, looking at nothing. 

 

He had to show up in the studio for one of his uncle's productions. Oh right, that. Today would be a special kind of torture.

 

He checked his phone and saw the message notification blinking. He unlocked it to find a text from Gwen telling him to be at the studio at 11 sharp. There were a few messages from his mother that he didn't bother opening. The last one was from his uncle, thanking him and telling him how excited he was to work with him after all this time.

 

Ben scoffed.  Like he had a choice. His uncle informed him he wouldn't get to inherit the studio if he didn't start working for it. And this is him working for it. Doing a Snickers commercial. What a joke!

 

He had to reschedule a photo shoot and an interview with GQ to accommodate this project. Not that he wanted to be in a stupid photoshoot, or be interviewed by yet another men’s style magazine. He just wanted a break from this perpetual circle of avoidance-apathy-regret.

 

Ben rubbed his eyes and got up. No, he did want to take this job. He just had to remind himself that he wanted to fix things with his family.

 

No, what Ben regretted was not reaching out to his father before… 

 

Ben shook his head, not the time to dwell on that, and headed for the shower.

 

***

 

Ben’s phone was ringing as he got out, toweling his hair dry. He reached for it to find Gwen calling. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” she said in a chipper voice.

 

It was still too early for Ben. He didn't have the patience to deal with her right now.

 

“What is it, Gwen?” Ben said, pulling on a t-shirt. He was glaring at the phone as if it was Gwen.

 

“Ugh, are you in one of your morbid moods today?  Because I am going to ask you to turn on tmz,” his agent said from the other side.

 

“Why?” His voice sounded a little whiny even to his ears. “You know I have no interest in celebrity gossip.”

 

“Well you should when it's about you,” Gwen informed him. Ben could hear her TV on in the background.

 

Ben grabbed the remote from the bedside table and reluctantly turned on the TV on the opposite wall from the bed.

 

He sat down at the foot of the bed and switched to tmz.

 

He watched the “news” being presented by an overenthusiastic host. When he realized what the content was about his mood soured.

 

He turned back to the phone, his annoyance palpable. He said to his friend, “This is what you wanted me to watch?”

 

“Oh Ben!” Gwen sounded exasperated, “You’re telling me that you are not even the least bit interested in knowing that your ex is dating someone new? And not just anyone new, your own professional rival.”

 

“Gwen, I don't care who she dates. Least of all if she is dating Armitage Hux.” Ben told her, still staring at the phone, as if it was Gwen herself.

 

Ben continued, “Also you're forgetting, I broke up with her. She is out of my life, for good. I wouldn't give two cents for what she's doing with her life.”

 

He heard Gwen huff loudly, “Ugh, Ben you know how to kill someone's buzz. If you are not interested in the gossip are you at least interested in what our response should be? They wanted to know what you’re doing these days. Who are you dating? If you've even been on a date after her? If we don't respond they will label you as the heartbroken ex boyfriend.”

 

“Argh.” Ben buried his face in his hands. “For the last time, I'm relieved that she is gone. I only dated her because you guys suggested it was good for publicity. It was supposed to be mutually beneficial and I’d hoped she would keep it that way.”

 

“Well it kept curious media away from you, so there was that,” Gwen supplied.

 

“Well, it wasn't worth her trying to control my life. I was never into her, it was all a publicity stunt. She started getting too clingy, Gwen, and you knew it.” Ben was fuming and he didn't even have his morning coffee. He didn't want to have this stupid conversation all over again. He wasn't interested in anyone.  Why couldn’t people just get that through their brains and leave him alone? Ben made sure Gwen knew it.

 

“Okay. That isn't normal. You don't want to be labeled weird either. You have enough negative press as it is. These stunts make my life a lot easier.” Gwen was still at it.

 

“Well it's not worth having a stranger in my personal space on a regular basis.” Ben was getting tired of this.

 

“You know, I hoped you'd grow out of this emo phase, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.” She sounded tired.

 

Ben rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath, thankfully Gwen was quiet. “I need to get ready, you told me to be there at 11 sharp. It's 10 already,” he added, mostly to shut her down. “And if you want my reaction then here it is. I don't give a shit if she dates Hux or James Franco. I'm relieved she is out of my life. I wish her the best and she can go cling to anyone she wants, as long as it's not me. There, happy?”

 

“God, Ben you are such a drama queen!  And you know how to suck all the positivity out of a situation, just like a dementor,” she grumbled, before adding, “Yeah go get ready since you didn't even go to the meet and greet. You are walking into a shoot without knowing anything about it so being a little early might actually be good for you.”

 

Ben had to agree with that. It was bad enough he had to work with his uncle. He could do without any element of surprise.

 

***

 

Ben resorted to grabbing an apple to eat on his way to the studio. He didn't have time to eat a proper breakfast. 

 

The Los Angeles traffic was atrocious just like he assumed it would be. Every car was at a complete stand still like it was a goddamn parking lot. 

 

It would be a miracle if he arrived even a few minutes late; at this rate it would be nightfall by the time he showed up. 

 

He blared on the horn for no other reason than he was pissed. Angry that this industry had expectations that he refused to meet. Angry with his friend for not respecting his lack of interest in relationships. There was nothing wrong with him. Ben had learned long ago that you could only depend on yourself. If that's what he chose to do with his life then that's all that should matter. 

 

By some miracle, he arrived on set only thirty minutes late. He could tell Luke was disappointed. 

 

Ben was quickly ushered back to the wardrobe department for his costume fitting. 

 

“This is western themed? That's… different.”

 

“Oh Ben, relax and give it a chance. You look so handsome in this period wear.”

 

“Mom,” he groaned. His mother really had no boundaries. 

 

“What? You remind me of your father that's all.”

 

She looked away sadly but managed to pull herself together. His mother was never one to let her emotions get the better of her even with the sudden death of his father.

 

He would never forgive himself for not being there for her when it happened. All because he's an idiot and he couldn't get over a meaningless argument. At the time it seemed valid. But now, he would give anything to go back in time and reconcile with his father. If only he had known he was suffering from cancer. Regardless, he should have been there for both of them. 

 

He felt his mother’s hand on his cheek. 

 

“He would be so proud of you,” she said.

 

He wanted to believe her. Maybe, just maybe, she was right. 

 

“Thanks for being here today, mom. Even when I was insufferable you've always been here.” 

 

His mother started tearing up at his confession. 

 

“Of course I will always be here for you, I'm your mother,” she said.

 

Ben hugged her tightly to his chest. He would do anything and everything to make her proud of him. 

 

***

 

After hair and makeup, Ben finally arrived on set. He glanced around at the cheap looking scene. Honestly, why wasn't Luke putting more effort into funding this? He would never understand his uncle’s frugal spending when it came to set design. 

 

“Alright everyone. Let's do a quick run through. Ben, go ahead and take your mark. You'll enter from stage right.”

 

“Through these saloon doors?” He questioned as he side eyed the shoddy prop doors. 

 

“Yes, that's correct,” Luke continued. 

 

Ben could swear those doors were seconds away from falling off their hinges; he took a mental note not to open them too harshly. 

 

He heard his uncle calling out, “Action!”

 

***

 

Ben maneuvered his way around the saloon doors. One of his co-stars, a man that he couldn't for the life of him remember his name, delivered his line. 

 

“Jeremiah.”

 

He thought the name of his character was ridiculous, but now wasn't the time to criticize. With his script in hand, he looked up to take in the scene around him. 

 

A woman at the side of the stage caught his attention. She was whispering in his uncle’s ear. He couldn't shake the dumbfounded look on his face.

 

She's… she’s… gorgeous!

 

This woman had eyes that shined like diamonds, and they were the most beautiful shade of green he’d ever seen. Her lips puckered up in a little pout; it was oddly adorable. He had a sudden urge to kiss those luscious pink lips. Where in the world had that thought come from?

 

His eyes trailed down her body.  She was wearing one of those old western dresses complete with cowboy boots. Her body was small but compact from rigorous workouts. He wondered what she would look like without that flowy dress on. He wanted to trail his hands down her body, taking in every inch of her soft skin. 

 

Her breasts were small but perfectly proportioned to her and he wanted to…touch them. 

 

“Ben,” the annoying, unnamed actor whispered. 

 

He suddenly looked up into the eyes of the beautiful woman.  She had a look of disdain on her face.  Well of course she did, he thought.  He had been gawking at her like she was a piece of meat.  Idiot!  He's such an idiot. 

 

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.  A quick survey of the room revealed the cast and crew staring at him in silence. 

 

Flustered, he started backing up. Ben bumped straight into the column holding up the fake saloon. The column immediately fell over from the small point of contact that was made, causing a chain reaction of props collapsing around him. 

 

As the roof of the building just nearly missed collapsing on top of him, Ben jumped out of the way knocking over one of the spotlights. It crashed to the ground and shattered. 

 

The cast and crew were running in different directions trying to salvage what remained of the scene. 

 

Ben stood in total shock. He looked at his uncle first, who appeared just as shocked as he did, then to his mother who looked at him with pity. Finally, he looked over to the beautiful woman. She looked at him with rage so hot he could feel the burn in her glare. 

 

Well, he had certainly ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben messed up. He is sure the pretty girl hates him. And now he has to talk to his family. Let's just say he isn't having a good day.
> 
> On the other hand, Rey can't seem to stop talking about her costar. ;)
> 
> Finn and Poe make an appearance. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter.
> 
> It's shorter than the last one, but we hope you guys like it :-)
> 
> Thanks again to our lovely beta @ns0241 <3

 

Rey was glaring at the hulking figure when she heard Luke asking, “Is everyone okay? In the back? Huh…fine? No one is injured? Good.” He slowly turned and took in the ruined scene. 

 

“Okay then, it's a wrap for today, as the set needs some work,” he said with a nervous laugh. 

 

“Set design, we need to talk.  Meet me in my office in half an hour.” Then glancing at his nephew he added, “Okay make it an hour.”

 

“Rey, we have to reschedule this for tomorrow. I'm sorry, you can get out of that costume now.  We will meet here at 10.30 tomorrow, okay?” Luke told her.

 

Rey didn't want to go yet.  She was so mad and wanted to give this Solo guy a piece of her mind. She also wanted to help the set people. She was quite handy and could certainly lend a hand.

 

“I can stay around and help, I'm good at fixing things, and they can use another pair of hands,” she told her director. She could almost feel Ben Solo’s eyes on her, surely he was throwing daggers at her, like he had been at everyone else. It's his fault and he had no right to be mad at anyone but himself.

 

Luke smiled at her, “Thanks for offering Rey, but I think they can handle it.” He leaned in a little and told her, “I'm sorry about today, but you should take rest and tomorrow we will start from here.”

 

With that Luke turned around and walked away, leaving Rey staring at the mess and the man who was responsible for said mess.

 

Around her people started getting to work.  Rey gave his massive form another nasty glance before storming back to the costume room.

 

***

 

“..and that's when the whole set fell apart, just like that.” Rey finished retelling what had happened that morning at the set. Her two friends were sitting across from her in the restaurant where they'd decided to have lunch.

 

They were laughing so hard, Finn was almost leaning over Poe, who in turn was about to fall out of the narrow booth.

 

Rey rolled her eyes at them, laughing at her misery. She folded her arms across her chest, “It's not funny, this is it, this is my shot, and I can't even do my job because some pampered brat destroyed the set.”

 

“Peanut, we are not laughing at you, it's just such a bizarre situation,” Finn reassured her.

 

“Besides, I am aware of Ben’s tantrums, witnessed them myself when we were younger. But him being clumsy and accidentally destroying the set, that's a first.” Poe supplied, looking at Rey as he dug into his ravioli.

 

“It’s usually intentional.” Poe adds after a thoughtful contemplation.

 

“How do you know it wasn't this time?” Finn asked turning to his boyfriend. Rey was curious too, she felt herself leaning forward, interested in learning more about her brooding costar.

 

“Well, it's not his M.O. He is a method actor. He is usually in character on set. How you described it,” he casually pointed his fork at Rey, “he looked flustered. It could be because all his living relatives were present on set. Ben never really reacted well to that.” he reaches for his drink and took a gulp of it before continuing, “Beside this is the first time they were all under the same roof, after you know, Han’s death.”

 

Rey thought about the last statement. She knew that Han Solo, Ben’s father, died last year. But what she didn't realize was that this was some kind of reunion. That made no sense to her. So she mentally scolded herself; she wasn't going to feel bad for a brat.

 

“Whatever, he’s an idiot and a brat,” Rey said, looking away from her friends.  She knew they were staring at her now. 

 

***

 

When Ben walked into his uncle's office after the whole set fiasco, he knew nothing pleasant would be waiting for him there. He was too embarrassed to face them, but he refused to run from the situation. After changing out of his costume, he walked into the office with his head held high.

 

His uncle was sitting at his desk and his mother was sitting across from him in one of the two chairs. They both turned to look at him when he entered.

 

His mother spoke first, “Are you okay, Sweetheart?”

 

Ben felt his throat tighten, remembering his father used that term of endearment all the time. He pushed the guilt down to walk across the room and took the empty chair beside his mother. He reminded himself why he was there; he wanted to make things right with his family. Ben needed to apologize.

 

He looked at his uncle and said before Luke could begin, “I'm sorry about the set, uncle. I don't know what got into me.”

 

***

 

Luke knew when he asked Ben to join this project that it might be a bit overwhelming for the boy to be near his immediate family. But Leia insisted and he could never deny her anything. Leia wanted her son back, and she was worried that the guilt he felt for not being there for Han would just push her son further away.

 

He knew he had do something. So he called upon his father's conditions for inheriting the studio. Their father was a tricky man, he made sure his children and grandchildren would work for his studio by adding a condition that in order to inherit the property they'd have to work for it, in whatever capacity. And Luke, being his father’s son, took advantage of that, in order to reunite his family.

 

He made Ben’s lawyer aware of that condition. And, just like he expected, a week later he was contacted by Ben’s agent and manager, Phasma, saying that Ben agreed to work for him.

 

So all of that led to this very moment. His sister was worried but still relieved that her son was trying to reach out. And Ben looked embarrassed and slightly mortified.

 

He was apologizing so Luke took it as a good sign. He smiled at the young man and said, “It's okay, son. It's just a set, thank God no one got hurt.”

 

Seeing his discomfort, Luke added, “The set didn't look that sturdy anyway, right? I'm sorry about that. We will look into it. It's not going to happen again.”

 

Ben looked a little relieved. He was behaving exceptionally well today. No moody retort, or snapping at anyone. He wondered why for a second, then pushed the thought out of his mind.

 

“Hopefully we will get the the shooting done tomorrow. I would suggest you coming in a bit early, so we can do a little rehearsal with the rest of the cast,” Luke told his nephew. Then he turned to his sister. “With all that happened I didn't get the opportunity to introduce you to Obi-Wan’s granddaughter.” Luke saw Ben shift in his seat, but didn't think much of it.

 

“The girl in the white costume?” Leia asked.

 

“Yeah that's the one, she is very bright. Her name is Rey Kenobi,” Luke told his sister.

 

“I didn't know he had a granddaughter,” Ben said, his voice sounding curious for the first time since he came in.

 

“Such a pretty girl. I hope I will get to meet her tomorrow,” Leia said in a wistful voice.

 

“Oh, you will like her.” Luke couldn't help himself. He really had become fond of Rey. He was looking forward to working with her.

 

***

 

Rey was still ranting about Ben Solo when they returned home. She and Finn decided to do grocery on their way. Finn put the bags down on the counter as Rey shut the door behind them. Finn was tired.  Their elevator wasn't working and they had to take the stairs.

 

Rey opened the fridge to get a bottle of water and pour a glass for Finn. He gulped it down, before crashing on a kitchen chair.

 

Rey leaned against the counter and continued. “It's like how stupid do you have to be to walk into a column that's right in front of you!“

 

When Finn finally caught his breath he replied, “I'm starting to think you actually like this guy, peanut,” he said with a cheeky grin. “You certainly can't stop talking about him.” Then he winked at her.

 

Rey instantly went bright red. “No I don't!  He is just a co-star and we haven't even talked. I barely know the guy.”

 

“So you are saying you haven't even Googled him?” Finn asked her.

 

“Of course I Googled him. But it wasn't like that.” Rey could feel her cheeks warming. “I mean of course he is good looking. And talented. And very, very tall and broad.” 

 

Rey shook her head before adding, “But he is also moody and arrogant. And I'm not attracted to him.”

 

Finn was being ridiculous. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Rey didn't appreciate the scrutiny so she decided to leave him sorting through the grocery. She couldn't deal with Finn’s teasing right now.

 

“Anyway, I’m going to go and take a shower. Call me if you need help.” Rey quickly exited the room before Finn could say anything or ask why was she blushing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, seems like our Rey has a little crush. No it can't be... She hates him!
> 
> Keep telling yourself that, gurl! ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. It really motivates us to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought our Ben was done embarrassing himself, he would prove you wrong.
> 
> But... things might just get better... who knows? you have to read to find out. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it... this is where the story earns its E rating... Ahem tread carefully, NSFW content ahead.
> 
> Once again we'd like to thank our lovely beta @ns0241. She is great!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a comment if you like it. :)

Ben arrived on set early the next day; he was determined to make a better impression after the embarrassing ordeal the day before. He wanted to see the girl again. He couldn't understand why his thoughts kept lingering on her hazel eyes or her pink lips. It was a cruel twist of fate that she hated him without even knowing anything about him. He could tell just from the rage written on her face. He had to make it up to her, impress her, prove to her that he is worthwhile and worthy of her attentions. 

 

He had learned a little about her from his mother. They went to dinner together just the two of them. The girl’s name is Rey, and wasn't that the most beautiful name? It suited her. His mother, being the intelligent woman that she is, called him out on his growing fascination with Rey. 

 

“You like this girl?”

 

“I don't know what it is about her, but yeah I do. She hates me though. You saw how she reacted when the set collapsed. Like I ruined it on purpose.”

 

“Oh Ben, this is her first real break. Give her some time, I'm sure she will come around.”

 

Back at the studio, he found himself walking towards her trailer. He gave a quick knock on the door before cracking the door open. 

 

“Rey, I wanted to-”

 

He froze mid sentence when he saw a flash of breasts before they were quickly covered with her dress.

 

“What is wrong with you? GET OUT,” she yelled. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

 

He slammed the door and leaned his back against it. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. If she didn't hate him before she hated him properly now. 

 

The image of her breasts was now seared into his brain. They were small but perky with cute pink nipples. He was going to hell. 

 

***

 

Rey couldn’t believe the moron just walked into her trailer while she was changing. She was furious. He destroyed the set yesterday and today he was invading her privacy. It’s like Ben Solo was hell bent on ruining everything.

 

In the back of her head she knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. She had left the door unlocked like an idiot. They were supposed to share this trailer. No one was supposed to change in here. They had the changing room for that. But Rey was early and thought no one would bother her there just yet.

 

_ Well that was a mistake! _ She mentally scold herself.

 

Oh now she has to get back at him, and Rey just knew exactly how. She zipped her dress up and stormed out of the trailer to find him. 

 

*** 

 

Ben made his way over to craft services. The spread included fruit, vegetables, candy bars, and coffee. He poured himself a cup of coffee and winced at the cheap taste. He ate a carrot while he waited for everyone else to arrive. 

 

Rey locked eyes with his and darted towards him. He looked down into his coffee cup to avoid her scrutiny. He would apologize again, beg for her forgiveness, anything for her. 

 

“Drop your pants.”

 

He spit his coffee into his cup, “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me, drop them.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You saw me Ben so it's only fair if I get to see you. Then we will be even.”

 

He nodded, yeah that seems fair. Anything to make this better. 

 

“Can we, can we go somewhere more private? The last thing I want is my mom or uncle to see me flashing you. That would be a hard situation to explain.”

 

“Hard situation?” She snorted. 

 

“Fuck Rey,” his face turned pink from embarrassment. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Follow me, brat.” 

 

_ Did she really just call him a brat? _ Well, he deserved it he supposed. 

 

She led him to the storage closet just outside of the set. Her tiny hands pushed him inside forcefully. 

 

“Alright, go ahead,” she said.

 

“Wouldn't it be more fair if I take my shirt off? I mean, that's all I saw.”

 

She contemplated his offer before finally responding. 

 

“Start with the shirt, then I'll decide.”

 

Alright, alright. He could do that. He pulled his shirt over his head and clutched the fabric in his fists. Rey’s mouth dropped open for half a second before she regained her composure. 

 

“Good enough?”

 

She closed the distance between them smoothing her hands down his chest and stomach. 

 

“You’re shredded,” she replied with a smirk on her lips. 

 

Ben let out a chuckle before grabbing her hands with his. 

 

“You see, now I'm a little jealous. All I got was a little glance and here you are getting to look  _ and  _ touch.”

 

Rey looked affronted at his admission. She surprised him however, when she took their clasped hands and placed his on her breasts. Ben groaned as he squeezed the little mounds of flesh through her dress. 

 

“Now we’re even,” she replied as she slapped his hands away and left him in the closet. He was impossibly hard and aching for her touch. He couldn’t believe she just left him like this, feeling aroused and unsatisfied. 

 

Ben punched the mop that was leaning against the wall before exiting the closet in annoyance. 

 

***

 

“Ugh, I hate these chairs,” Ben said outloud. “They make me feel like a pampered actor.” 

 

He was referring to the chair with the name  _ Ben Solo  _ written across black fabric. 

 

“Aren't you a pampered actor?” He heard Rey ask.

 

“I am not,” he replied in offense. 

 

He lifted the black fabric to inspect it and once he did that, the sides of the chair folded down in a clash. 

 

The no named actor from yesterday felt compelled to chastise him. 

 

“You don't have to destroy property to get your point across Solo.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes.  This was the exact reason why he didn't interact with co-stars. 

 

“I'm not pampered,” he practically whispered.

 

Rey laughed before saying, “Sure and your disdain for the coffee is valid?”

 

“It is, that coffee is shit. That's not my fault. I don't think those filters have ever been cleaned before.”

 

She smirked at him again, the minx. 

 

“I bet you were upset that there wasn't an espresso machine,” she taunted.

 

He crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. The sooner they could get this over with the better. He wanted to impress Rey and he was doing a horrible job so far.

 

“Alright,” Luke called out. “Breaktime is over. Let's take it from the top.”

 

***

 

It only took them a few takes to get what Luke called  _ the perfect shot _ .

 

“Cut--that's it for today.” 

 

Ben hurried over to Rey as she was packing up her things. 

 

“Rey, let me take you to dinner. Please, as an apology for my behavior.”

 

She seemed to consider his offer. He waited with bated breath. Please let her say yes, please let her give him a chance. 

 

“Fine, but I get to pick where we go.”

 

“Yes, of course Rey.”

 

“Come on cowboy, change out of those clothes and meet me out front.” 

 

***

 

Rey chose a Texas steakhouse for dinner. How fitting really? They both chuckled at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. 

 

He found himself reaching over and holding her hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. They talked throughout dinner about their lives and he found that he wasn't ready for the night to end. Rey was fascinating and he wanted to know more. 

 

Once the bill arrived, Ben threw down some cash and grabbed her hand in his. Once they were outside he placed a hand possessively on her lower back. 

 

He didn't know how these things worked, he never did relationships. Not real ones anyway but he didn't want the night to end. 

 

“So, did you enjoy dinner?” He asked while ushering her into the passenger seat of his car. 

 

“It was quite nice,” she replied. 

 

He made his way around the car into the driver's seat. 

 

“Rey, I really like you. I think you may know that. I'm not good at this, but I don't want this to be the end. I want more.”

 

“Ben, are you asking me to come home with you?”

 

He panicked, “No, not like that. I mean…do you? If that's what you want but only if that's what you want!”

 

She giggled at him and her smile made his heart skip a beat. 

 

“Alright,” she smiled even brighter. 

 

“Yes? You really want to?”

 

“Yes Ben.”

 

She was giggling at him again. He cupped her face with both of his hands before planting a kiss on her lips. 

 

“I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you yesterday.”

 

“Really, I thought you hated me.”

 

Hated her? How could she think that?

 

“No Rey, I could never hate you. I was fascinated by you.”

 

She smiled shyly back at him before squeezing his knee. 

 

“Let's get out of here.”

 

***

 

Ben had Rey pushed up against his front door as he attacked her lips. He kissed her with teeth and tongue. One of his hands held her hips in place while the other fought with the lock on his door. 

 

Finally winning the battle with the lock, he swung them around and pushed the door closed with his foot. 

 

His lips refused to leave hers. It was an awkward shuffle to his bedroom.  Finally they arrived and he pulled away to smile down at her. He pushed her gently down on to the bed.

 

He settled himself on top of her, kissing her into the pillows. He felt her tongue flick out against his lips and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. Their tongues danced together, slow and sensual. Ben pulled back to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. 

 

Her fingers sunk into his hair and tugged lightly as he bit into her shoulder. He laved the spot with his tongue in soothing strokes. 

 

Rey pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. He liked when she took charge like this. She pushed her hands under his shirt caressing his muscles.

 

“I want this off,” she said. 

 

Ben pushed himself up to allow her easier access to his shirt. She pulled it off with ease and bit her lip seductively. 

 

He grabbed her head and brought her lips back to his, tracing his tongue along the seam of her mouth. He trailed his hands down her back until he reached her ass. He grabbed her round bottom with both hands, massaging her gently. 

 

Rey moaned into his mouth and ground her hips into his. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed it up over her breasts. Her black lacy bra left little to the imagination and well-that image of her breasts was still seared into his mind. He kissed along her collarbone suckling bruises on the top of her breasts. 

 

“I want to see your tits again. They're so beautiful Rey.”

 

She blushed a deep pink.  It was an adorable sight. He reached around with both hands to undo the clasp of her bra. She let the straps fall down around her waist. Rey looked away as if she was embarrassed.  What could this beautiful woman be embarrassed about? 

 

“I know they're small-”

 

He cut her off before she could say anything else.

 

“They're perfect, Rey.” 

 

He cupped the underside of her breasts in his hands before leaning in to take a rosy nipple into his mouth. He could feel the peak stiffen as he sucked deliciously at her breast. 

 

He pulled off with a noisy pop and gave her nipple a little kiss before moving on to the next one. He lavished her breasts, laving at her pert nipples. He could come just from the attention he was giving her. But that would wait, he needed to make her come at least twice tonight. 

 

He flipped them over so she was laying on her back. He kissed down her body, grabbing her breasts and kissing each nipple before continuing his journey down her body. He slipped his fingers into the band of her jeans before looking into her eyes to ask permission. She nodded her affirmation. 

 

He popped the button of her jeans and rolled them off of her quickly. He removed her panties with ease, tossing them on the floor. She was now completely nude in front of him. This gorgeous girl was here in his apartment, with  _ him. _ He could hardly believe how lucky he was.

 

He pushed her thighs apart exposing her to him. Beautiful, gorgeous girl. He dipped his head to press a kiss to her clit. She bucked her hips into his face. He slung one arm over her hips to keep her in place while he licked her folds. Her hands tightened their grip in his hair; the tugging made him wince but also encouraged him further. 

 

He swirled his tongue around her nub before sucking it between his lips. Ben snuck a finger inside her, brushing up against her g spot. He could feel her tightening around his finger. She pulled his head closer making it difficult for him to breathe yet that didn't stop him from pleasuring her. Rey was rocking her hips against his mouth and tongue before he felt the fluttering sensation of her orgasm around his finger. 

 

He gave her a few more licks before she pushed his head away. 

 

“Too sensitive, too sensitive,” she explained. 

 

Ben stood by the bed and undid the belt on his jeans. He shucked off his jeans and underwear quickly before joining her on the bed again. 

 

“Are you ready for me,” he asked while stroking his erection. 

 

“Yes, Ben, yes.”

 

He climbed over her and grabbed his cock in one hand rubbing it up and down her slick folds before finally pushing inside. 

 

Rey clasped her arms around his shoulders as her eyes rolled back in her head. 

 

“You can move,” she said.

 

He began thrusting slowly at first, as she was still adjusting to his size. She moved her hands from his shoulders to smooth down his back and landed on his ass. She grabbed his bottom and pulled him even closer into her body. 

 

At her insistence, he sped up his pace thrusting deeper and deeper inside her. He grabbed her breast as he snapped his hips against hers. 

 

“I want to try something,” she replied as she pushed him onto his back. She moved on all fours in front of him giving a fantastic view of her ass before she slipped his cock inside her to the hilt. 

 

“A little reverse cowgirl, how appropriate,” he snarked. 

 

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” she replied as she winked at him over her shoulder. 

 

She rose above and slammed her hips back down against him. He met her thrust for thrust, and god if it wasn't the best sex he’s ever had. 

 

They were both approaching their respective orgasms and she clenched tightly around him, chasing her release when she finally peaked.

 

“OHHH JEREMIAH,” she screamed. 

 

Hearing that stupid name come out of her mouth somehow triggered his orgasm and he came inside her, shooting ropes of hot come in her pussy. 

 

“Fuck Rey, shit. That was…that was amazing!” 

 

She climbed off of him and collapsed onto the bed. Ben pulled her into his arms and kissed her brow. 

 

“I'm sorry I called that name out, I was thinking about you in those period clothes and how sexy you looked in them. It just kind of slipped out.”

 

“No Rey, it was hot. I kinda liked it.”

 

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips one last time before they both let the exhaustion take hold. 

 

***

 

The next day they walked on set hand in hand. Luke smirked to himself. It seemed the two of them had finally worked out their issues. He smiled knowingly to his twin sister before addressing the cast and crew. 

 

“Alright once more from the top. Action!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... THAT happened. 
> 
> We can't wait to read your reactions. In our defence, it's Adam Driver's fault. Why did he have to do that commercial?! lol
> 
> Anyhow, thank you guys for sticking with us till the end. We are thinking about writing an Epilogue, if you guys are interested, let us know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small epilogue. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It’s been two months since they started dating, and Ben has never been so happy in his life. Rey is perfect; beautiful, intelligent, funny and so talented. He’s never known anyone like her. She seemed to have brightened his life just by walking into it. His existence didn’t feel so meaningless anymore. Everyday presented a new opportunity to be happy.

 

Ben still felt guilty about his father, but he was trying to make it up to his mother. He agreed to do two more projects with his uncle. Even though they weren’t half as interesting as the first one, Ben was still glad he got involved.  He reached out to uncle Chewie too, who had gone back to Australia after his father’s death. Uncle Chewie promised that he would visit them soon, which made his mother very happy. He accompanied his mother to galas and went to the family brunch every Sunday. Surprisingly, he had been enjoying their company, even when his dad’s friend Lando showed up. Of course, it helped that his mother would invite Rey to the brunch too. Ben was thankful for that because being around her always calmed his nerves, especially around his family.

 

His family seemed to be in love with her. She had them wrapped around her tiny fingers. Rey didn’t have a family, and his was more than willing to take her in. His uncle took her under his wings, something about his promise to Old Ben, but Ben knew Luke was just very fond of her, and if he was honest, she deserved the attention.

 

Rey still technically lived in her own apartment, but if Ben could help it, she would stay with him every night. Either she would come on her own after work or he would show up at her apartment and bring her home. He was thankful that she indulged him and didn’t dump him for his possessive behavior.

 

For some reason this strong, independent woman seemed to think he was worth her time and affection. He thanked his stars everyday for bringing Rey to him. He vowed to never let her down so he tried to be the best version of himself for her everyday. And he felt his love for her grow. Yes, love; Ben realized it after the first night she spent with him but he hasn’t told her yet. He hoped she felt it though. He tried to make her feel his love with everything he did.

 

On the night of the Superbowl, Ben and Rey decided to stay home and order in. The food arrived on time and they laid it out on the coffee table in his living room. Rey was enjoying her food a bit too much and Ben just couldn’t focus on eating or anything when she was being so adorable. Rey didn’t just eat food, she inhaled it. It always pleased him to see her like that.

 

He was lost in his thoughts, in her eyes. He licked his lips as he stared at the gorgeous woman with hot sauce smeared on her face from the chicken wing she was gnawing on. To most people it wouldn't be sexy, yet for him..he found himself growing hard in his pants. 

 

He leaned forward and licked the sauce from the corner of her mouth before attacking her lips. When he pulled away she tossed the chicken wing on the plate and climbed into his lap. He took both of her hands in his and sucked her fingers clean. The delicious burn of the hot sauce on his tongue only served to arouse him more. 

 

They both removed their clothes in haste. The game becoming nothing but white noise to their passion. He thrusted up into her and groaned at the feel of her tight heat. 

 

“Yes, Ben,” she whimpered. 

 

He grabbed her ass as he moved within her. Her breasts bounced deliciously in front of his face. He leaned forward and started feasting on her nipple. She leaned her head back and moaned. 

 

“Wait stop,” she pulled him off suddenly. “Our commercial!”

 

She turned around on his lap and sunk back down on top of him with her back against his chest. He thrusted shallow strokes in and out of her as he watched their commercial. 

 

“Jeremiah,” the nameless co-star said.

 

Then…what was this? It was footage of the set collapsing around him.  Why would they use this take?  Why had they even filmed this?  He stopped his motions and stared at the screen with his jaw hanging open. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Then the voice-over came on and delivered the punchline. 

 

“You ruin Super Bowl commercials when you're hungry.” 

 

Then there was a shot of him eating a snickers between takes and finally the scene was delivered the way they had intended.

 

Ben was still staring at the television in utter shock when Rey burst into giggles. She held her stomach as she laughed, tears running down her face. 

 

“Come on Jeremiah, we’re not finished yet.”

 

She pulled him off the couch and led him to the bedroom. 

 

They made love twice. He held her to his chest as they both started drifting off to sleep. 

 

“I love you Rey,” he said sleepily.

 

“I love you too.”

 

He opened his eyes to look at her face. She was looking at him as well. Her fingers digging into his hair. 

 

“Move in with me,” he blurted out.

 

“Yes!  Ben, I was hoping you would ask.”

 

They fell asleep in each other's arms like they would every night from now on. For the first time in his life, Ben was truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really do love Reylo Happy Endings.
> 
> Robyn and I have two new fics, Dark Side of Me and Lifeline, if you guys would like to give them a try. :)
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> We want to thank our lovely new Beta @ns0241, she is amazing!
> 
> This is our second collaboration piece, at this point we are just writing to entertain each other, lol. 
> 
> find us on Tumblr  
> @reylorobyn2011  
> @shwtlee3
> 
>  


End file.
